1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to communications.
2. Background of the Related Art
The development of both mobile networks (e.g., cellular phone networks) and the Internet have revolutionized lifestyles of many people. However, as these technologies have developed, some criminal problems have arisen. For example, on the Internet, illegal information (e.g., terrorist communications, child pornography, and computer hacking) may be prohibited. Accordingly, police agencies may have a desire to track illegal Internet use to physical locations, so that criminals can be apprehended. If police are able to track illegal Internet use, criminal behavior and the effects of criminal behavior can be mitigated.
Mobile communications is another developing area of technology that has criminal problems. For example, cellular phones can be used by criminals to communicate during commission of a crime. Technologies have been developed to trace cellular telephone calls to mitigate crimes. Recently, Internet communication systems have been merged with cellular phones. Although there are many advantages to this merger, there may be an increase in criminal problems. For instance, a criminal can perform illegal Internet usage on a mobile phone, making it difficult for police to track the criminal and/or the location of the illegal Internet usage. Accordingly, there is a long felt need to have the ability to track Internet usage on cellular phones.